1. Field
This invention pertains to inventions for killing slugs, snails, and the like. More particularly, it relates to decorative dispensers adapted to hold and continuously dispense beer solutions for killing slugs, snails, and the like.
2. State of the Art
It has long been known that slugs, snails, and the like can be killed by attracting them to ingest beer solutions. Traditionally, beer has been placed in shallow plates or vessels around an infested area. The malt in the beer then attracts the slugs and snails which ingest the beer solution and are killed by the alcohol contained in the beer. The beer solutions in these shallow plates or vessels quickly become diluted and rendered ineffective, if lawn sprinklers, or showers are encountered. Nor do these shallow plates and vessels compliment a yard's decor when placed around a yard or infested area.
There thus remains a need for an attractive outdoor beer dispenser, which insures that a highly concentrated beer solution is maintained regardless of rain or yard sprinkling to insure the beer's effectiveness in killing slugs, snails, and the like. The invention described below provides such a beer dispenser.